Some New Thing & Old Threats
by Saphira121
Summary: Someone new shows up at the Gallagher Academy late one night. And an exchange with Blackthorn, who has two new boys. pulse the COC is out to get Cammie and someone else...Better than it sounds please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all I know it has been a while scenic I've written anything, but hopefully I'll be able to update this more often than my other stories…. :P Any way I just wanted to say if you, the readers, have anything to tell me, or have any suggestions about this story go ahead and PM me or review. My chapters are normally short. I can't make any promises on updating... oh and my spelling is really and I mean REALLY bad, so just stick with me… **** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BECIDES THE PLOT and some of the new characters, ALLY CARTER OWNS EVRYTHING ! That was my disclaimer for ALL of the chapters!**

* * *

**Chapter 1~ someone new **

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey are just starting the second semester of their junior year. Macey has caught up to the other girls, so they will all be taking the same classes. This semester will be very different from the ones in the past. There will be some new people and Gallagher is going on a surprise trip to the one and only Blackthorn. School has been in section for two weeks. Everything is normal or as normal as a spy school can get…..

**Alex POV**

I paced back and forth trying to get up the courage to knock on the door to Headmistress Morgan's door. I could jump off the tallest building in the world with a bomb that is about to go off and not get scared. I am able to fight grown men with no weapons and not even get a tad bit frightened. But I could not knock on the door of the Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Woman. I sighed and walked to a window. The rain was coming down harder and harder. Lighting flashed through the night sky. Tonight reminded me of that one night. But I don't want to talk about that know.

Here let me take this time to explain who I am. My name is Alexandra, Alex for short, Ann Solomon. I have strawberry blond, red, hair that goes to the middle of my back, bright blue eyes, and light skin with freckles. I am a pavement artist like my whole entire family. This means that if don't want to be seen then we won't. I have a brother Dylan Michael Solomon who is two years older than me. We live or I should say lived with my mom and dad Alicia and Michael Solomon. And yes Joe Solomon is my dad's brother and my uncle. Joe just got married to Abigail Cameron. So yes that means that I am related to Cameron Morgan. My mom's brother is the Headmaster of Blackthorn Mike Carlson. That is where my brother is now. I wish I knew where my parents were…..

Alright I'll go talk to her. I decided after ten minutes of watching the rain hit the window. I went over to a wall and pushed on a small brick on the wall. A door opened up and I stepped in just in time for the door to close and I not get stuck. I actually arrived two nights ago, but I didn't have the nerve to talk to anyone, so I did what I do best. I disappeared and explored the school. I even sat in with the junior class. No one not even the teachers saw me.

A clock chimed ten o'clock. But being a spy I knew that it was 10:00:39. I walked up to another wall and pressed on a red block and the book case. I found myself standing in the Headmistress' office. She jumped when she saw me come from the wall.

"Can I help you?" Asked one of the most highly respected CIA agents. Rachel Cameron Morgan graduated from Gallagher at the top of her class. She met Mathew Morgan, her husband who is MIA, on a mission in Italy. The next year they got married. Cameron Ann Morgan, their daughter, is in the top of her class just like her family. Her Aunt Abigail Cameron Solomon, as of six months ago, was also at the top of her class. Cameron's godfather and Uncle Joe Solomon were tied for top of the class with Mathew Morgan at Blackthorn. I can tell you about in a while…

"Um…I'd like to enroll in your school." I said nervously playing with my hands.

"I'm sorry, but it is a little late for that. And who are you?" Headmistress Morgan said. She seemed to be a little afraid of me. I would if a 17 year old girl walks into my office in the middle of the night.

"My name is Alexsandra Ann Solomon…..

* * *

**I hoped y'all liked it! I know short, but hey I'm tired an di want to go to sleep! **** I would like to have to next one up sometime this weekend, but I am not making any promises! Tell me what you liked and didn't like…**

**~Saphira~**

**P.S. Saphira is the dragon in the Eragon books. If you haven't read them I strongly suggest you do. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The Story

**Hey! =) sorry it took so long to get this up, but i normally don't write much (I wrote A LOT, for me), and i went all out and wrote all of this detail. It doesn't have that much of the story but it is good! I hope... And sorry if there is spelling mistakes that is my weakness...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter~ What & Why**

Alex POV

"…And me and my brother made a promise to our parents when we were young, that if they disappeared or died. My brother would go to Blackthorn, which would be easier for him to get in because our Uncle is the Headmaster, and I would go to Gallagher." I said in a hurried breath. I saw the Headmistress reaching for the intercom. "Please don't send me away I have no place to go." I was so close to crying now. I never cry!

"Ok." She said just like that. "But I need to know everything. Or I will call Joe." I gave her a questioning look. How did she know that Joe was my Uncle? Oh right she's a spy and maybe she is just guessing. I let out a deep breath I don't remember I was holding. And I started from the beginning.

"Well you already know my name Alexsandar Alica Solomon. I am 17, so that would be a junior in a regular school. I have and older brother Dylan Michael Solomon he is one year older than me, so he is a senior.** (A/N I know I said two in the first chapter, but I decided to change it) **My parents are Alica and Michael Solomon. They were both the top of their class, and are CIA legends. My mom's brother is the Headmaster of Blackthorn Mike Carlson. My Dad's brother is Joe Solomon. So that means I am in a way related to you and your family.

"A long time ago when Dylan and I were young and didn't have much training in the spy life, our parents told us that if anything happened to them. That we were to take our emergence bag and go to either Blackthorn or Gallagher. If I was younger than seventh grade we would both go to Blackthorn. We were taught by our parents and our Uncles our whole life.

"Two days ago in, the middle of the night, my Mom came into my room and said that we needed to leave right way. Dylan and I ran, and didn't look back." I'm not telling her the whole entire truth, but close. I want Joe to be the only person here to know the truth about what happened to my parents. I've been trained for my whole life on how to be a spy, so there is no way Headmistress Morgan would know that I am lying. "I wish I did sometimes. Any way I've been here for two days. The first day I got here I explored the school, and today I acted like I was part of the junior class. I went to all their classes except P&E and COVOpos. I didn't want Joe to see me. The sad thing is that no one saw me in the class. Please don't tell Joe that I am here! Not yet." I finished as fast as I could I could feel tears in my eyes. I still haven't let what happened sink in until today. I just want to go to sleep and cry.

"I'm so sorry about your family." Mrs. Morgan said. She had silently been crying. I mean her husband Mathew Morgan had been taken by the COC. "I can see," She said while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "that you are defiantly up to the junior leave for this school. Here you can stay with my daughter and her friends in their room, and you will be in these classes." She said while she handed me a key and a schedule. "Do you need any clothes, or anything?" I shook my head. "Let me know if there is anything that I can do for you. And there is something you should know. Cammie, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macy McHenry are all going to Blackthorn this year. I expect that you will also be going there." She said with a smile when she saw my face which was beaming.

"And Joe is going to go along with them. His wife, your sister, Abby is going to teach here for most of the time." I said finishing it for her. I started to walk away. "Thank you" I whispered as I left the same way I came. I ran to the room where I would be staying for two more days.

I walked in and saw that it was a huge HUGE room. I saw everyone was seeping. I saw a picture of them all and four boys, whom I guess, go to Blackthorn and are Zachary Goode, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and Logan Andersen. I could tell who was who, because I'm a spy. Cammie was around 5'5, (same as me) 17 years old, (we all are the same age and grade.) she has light brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. She is on the covopos track (all of them are but Liz and Jonas.) codename is Chameleon. Like me when she doesn't want to be seen she isn't, but unlike me she doesn't have as much practice. Bex, Rebecca, looked like an Egyptian goddess with her olive hair, black eyes, caramel skin, and she was 5'7. Her codename is Duchess; she is from England, so it kind of fits her besides the fax that she is the strongest and toughest one of the four. Liz, Elizabeth, is the shortest one of them, the smartest, and the clumsiest. She is 5'4, has long blond hair, brown eyes, and has very light skin. She you would think would have a tan considering the fact that she is from the South, but she put too much sun block on. Her codename is Bookworm. Macy is the boy expert of them all. She has glossy black hair, bright blue eyes, perfect skin, and is 5'6. Yes she is the Senators daughter. Her codename is Peacock. Now on to the boys. Zach, Zachary, he has green eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, and is 6' (all of the boys are). He is also a pavement artist, which is what Cammie and I are. His codename is Eagle. Grant is the boy's Bex. He looks just like a Greek god right down to the skin tone. His code name is Greek. Jonas is just like Liz the smartest one; unlike her he isn't all that clumsy. He has blue eyes, dirty blond hair, and light skin. His codename is Hacker. Logan Andersen is the girl expert for them. He has brown hair, hazel eyes, and is tan. His codename is Pretty boy. Hey one of my assignments for school was to hack into Gallagher's records, and Blackthorn's.

I went a laid down on my bed. I tried to get to sleep, but when I closed my eyes memories of that one night kept coming back to me. I guess my dream was a recap of that night.

_**~Dream start~**_

_It was a cold and rainy night. I was sleeping when I heard something trying to pick the lock of our front door. I was hoping it was my imagination, and not the COC, Circle of Cavan. They are after me for some reason. Just like they are after Cammie. We found that her father is still alive. We, my family, were so close to stopping them. We had teamed up with this other family the Smith's. We had lost them on the last mission. They had a son Nathan, Nate for close family and friends, Christian Smith. He is the same age and grade as me. He is 6', has light brown. bluish/greenish eyes, tan skin. His code name is Shadow. He, Dylan, and I were best friends, so when they went missing I cried for the second time, the first time being when I thought that Uncle Joe died._

_I was looking at a picture of Nate, Dylan,_ _Mackenzie,__ and me playing in the ocean off the cost if Mexico. Dylan is a 6', light brown hair wonder. With his bright eyes, and tan skin. His code name is Ghost. Every girl is always watching him and Nate. For some reason boys always look at me and Kenzie. Well Kenzie is gorgeous with her long dirty blond hair, green eyes, and her tan skin, for she is always out in the sun. She is also 5'6, and the same age as my brother. Her codename is Mystery. It also maybe because of my strawberry blond, or red, hair, bright blue eyes, semi tan skin with freckles over my nose. Oh I should tell you that my codename is Mist. We are all CIA legends. Any way. It was a great memory. _

_Soddenly Mom ran into the room. "Honey get or bag and you need to leave. You know what to do. I love you." She said rushing me out the back door where my brother and Dad were waiting for Mom and me. I gave them both a huge. My Mom gave me a small locket and my brother a small picture of all of us at the beach. Dad gave me his old Blackthorn sweater, and my brother their wedding rings. We knew that we had the smallest chance ever at seeing each other again. We hugged them and Dylan took my hand and we ran off. _

_We go to the top of a tall hill and looked back. As soon as we looked back the house went up in flames. I started to silently cry. Dylan hugged I could feel his tears on my back. "Alex wir einander in ein paar Tagen zu sehen. Ok?" _(Alex we will see each other in a few days. Ok?) _Dylan asked in German into my hair. We didn't want anyone to under understand us._

"_Ja" I said. "sicher bleiben. Die erste Nacht komme ich Blackthorn mich treffen und Joe im Turm Vater erzählte uns"_ (Yes, stay safe. The first night I come to Blackthorn meet me and Joe at the tower Dad told us.) _And with that we parted our ways. _

_**~Dream Ends~**_

I woke up to the sun shining in the window. Tomorrow we are going to Blackthorn, and today I am going to see Joe. I changed into running shorts and a loss T-shirt. I went outside and started to run. It felt so right out here after the rain storm.

**Dylan POV**

I walked into my Uncle's office. I saw picture of my family and him, the Headmaster Mike Carlson of Blackthorn. I just arrived here from walking here from a small town five miles from here. It was dinner, and everyone was eating. I decided to go to my Uncle's office after I got some food. I smirked to myself. I sat down in his seat behind his desk, and waited. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming towards the door.

The door opened and in walked my uncle. He jumped! He looked at my bag and came and gave me a hug. "They came last night." I said in his ear. He nodded. I went to my room, and lucky me I got a room with Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Logan. There was an empty bad after in got one. Why would there be another bed?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it :) Please let me know if there is anything you liked or didn't like! Please Reviwe it means a whole lot to the authors when you do even if it is mean, but pleas don't be. And if you have any ideas let me know by PMing me or Reviwing :)**

**~Saphira~**


	3. Questions & Answers

**Hey everyone! I know i am awful about updating, but hey if you really like my story it wont matter when i update winky face. This is you Christmas gift! YAY!...Happy reading! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3~ Questions & Answers **

**Alex POV**

**(A/N I changed all of the rain to snow)** It was a cold morning, but I was amazing to be outside. Run. I do this a lot when I want to clear my mind, either that or beat something up. I had on my short shorts, the ones that people use for volleyball **(A/N I LOVE volleyball),** I also had on a lose T-shirt. Hey why would I run outside in the snow, if I didn't want to get cold? It was something my Dad taught me how to do. Let me just say I have or had a crazy amazing family. If only there was a way to tell if they were ok. As I ran I looked up at the moon. You could hardly see it, since the sun was rising. My Mom told me and my brother, when we were young, and would go on missions, that we all saw the same moon. So whenever we a lonely we just look to the moon and it would be like seeing the one whom we love face. I said a silent prayer.** (A/N Yes, in my story they are religious….but I won't say much about it) **

After about an hour, 59 min and 35 sec., I turned around and start back to the castle. I woke up around 5:30:13. By the time I got back it was 7:30:29. Not bad I ran about 26 mile in twoish hours. I walked up to my room, as I opened the door I saw Liz typing on her computer, trying to hack into the Blackthorn files, most likely, while Macey was filling her nails. Bex was standing next to a soaking wet Cammie. Bex had on a triumphant smile, while Cam looked like she was about to kill someone. She stooped over to the backroom and walked in. after a while we heard the shower start. That is when I walked over to my bed, and sneezed the loudest sneeze ever in my life. They all turned with and had on a look of complete fear.

**Cammie POV**

"CAMRONA ANN MORGAN IF YOU DO NOT GET UP RIGHT NOW I WILL DUMP THIS BUCKET OF FREZZING COLD WATER ON YOU!" Yelled my best friend. I don't believe that she would actual do, so I took my chances, and stayed in bed. BAD mistake!

"Ahhh!" I yelled jumping up freezing cold. Bex stood there with a smug look on her face, oh was she going to get it! I thought as I stooped over to the backroom. I jumped in that shower, and was out less than ten minutes. A new record for me! I walked out expecting to be attacked by Macey and her eyeliner. Why does she want me to have makeup on if there are no boys around? But what I saw took me by complete surprise.

Liz, Bex, and Macey made a half circle around someone, who was sitting on a bed. I looked and saw that there was another bed." When did this happen? And who is this?" I asked waking up to them. I what I saw was not what I expected. I saw this girl who was our age sitting there. She had her long red hair pulled into a ponytail, and had on running clothes. Her bright blue eyes shown like they were stars. She had a little splash of freckles across her nose. Whoever this was didn't below here, she looked like she should be a magazine.

"Her name is Alexsandra, but if you call her that she will kill you kind of like Bex, if you call her Rebecca she will kill you, so you should call her Alex. She arrived last night." Liz informed me.

"Yep" Alex said popping the "p".

"So you know Liz, Bex, and Macey. I'm…" she cut me off by saying me full name, and my codename! Ok this girl is kind of freaking me out. "How did you know that" I asked. Alex smirked while simply pointed to herself and said spy. Zach….I miss him so much…sigh….I wish I could see him soon….

"She did that to all of us also!" Bex said in awe. "Let's eat I'm starving!" guess who said that? If you said Bex you are partly right, and partly wrong. Alex, yes Alex said the same thing at the same time, and now they are laughing about it. "Yes, lets." Said sweet Liz.

"Not until Cammie and Alex have makeup on!" Mace yelled, with eye shadow in one hand and a hair brush in the other. Alex groaned more than I did! What is this?

"Oh can y'all do me a favor and not tell Joe, or anyone else that I'm new? I want to see how long it takes them to notices me." Alex said once we were all Macey approved with light makeup on and our hair up in a high ponytail. We walked down the stairs and into the dining room. We sat down at our regular seat and started to eat.

**~Time skip to Covpos class~**

No one, not a signal soul notices that Alex was new! My Mom told all of the teacher not to tell everyone about Alex, but all of the students thought, or at least that is what I would think if I hadn't met her this morning, that she had been there forever! I guess she is a pavement artist.

Well any way we are all sitting in Covpos class waiting for Mr. Solomon, I can call him Joe if I want, since he is my Uncle, because he and Abby final got married! "Ladies close your eyes" came the voice of Joe Solomon from behind us. It took him 30second to reach to front of the class room. "Name the three place where I touched with my right pinky finger." He said with a bored tone.

"The door handle, Tina's desk, and the mouse on your laptop." We all said at once.

"What is different?" he asked

"You moved the red book with gold letters 1.244 cm to the right." This time it was Bex, Alex, and I who answered.

This time he smirked and asked "What did I type on my computer?" We all sat there and didn't say a thing. How could we know that? I saw Alex smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Notice things." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Also it was with your left pinky." Alex concluded with the same bored tone Joe used. All of us students gasped and looked at her, with shocked faces. Alex just sat there calmly watching Joe. I looked up and saw sorrow, concern, sock, and other emotions in his eyes for about a second. But wait Joe Solomon was shocked! And what o who was he concerned for?

"Notice things." Joe said "Class dismissed, except for Miss. Baxter, McHenrry, Morgan, and their little friend." Everyone got up and left. "I need you girls to get packed and ready to leave at 5 sharp! And you," He pointed at Alex, "need to come see me after your P&E class. I have something to discuss with you." With that he turned and walked out.

We went to our room to get ready to leave. "Do you know where we are going?" Bex asked while she helped pack clothes with Macey. "Blackthorn." Alex and Liz said at the same time.

"How do you know about this?" I asked Lizze.

"Your Mom told. She said it would just be us going, for the rest of the semester." She said like it was really simple. Which for her it probably was.

"I can't wait!" Mace squealed. We all had a huge grin on, well all of us except Alex she was smirking.

**Alex POV**

Wow you would think that they have never been to Blackthorn before, by the way they were acting. I've been there many atime, not formally, but just to spy (Winky face). I knew more about that school than the boys that a tend it! "Well you have fun packing I have to go to Mr. Solomon's office." I said standing up and walking out to door.

"Hey do you want me to talk to me and get him to let you pack with us?" Cammie said. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll be fine" I said despairing down the hall. How cute Cammie thinks she's better than me, and can get away with anything, just because Joe is her Uncle, by marriage mind you, and because her Mom is the Headmistress. I almost started to laugh. I started to run. I need to see Joe!

I was running so fast that I ran right into him. I raped his arms around me in a tight hug. I almost started to cry on him, but I didn't want anyone, but my Uncle to see me in this state. "So do you want to tell me when you got here, and when you planed on telling me about you being here? Al, you made me look like a fool!" he said the last part with a smile. Once we were sitting in his office. I smiled a little bit at his old nickname for me. Only my family and close friends, whom all seem to be missing for my life, were allowed to call me Al or Ally. "Do you want to talk about your parents?" he asked in a quiet voice. I shook my head no, but changed my mind.

"I got here two days ago. The first day I took a tour of the castle, you my kind of tour where I find every secret passage ways. The next day I acted like I was one of them and went to all of their class except P&E and your class. Then I went and talked to Head Mistress Morgan, about doing classes here until I leave. You should have seen it this morning when Cammie, Liz, Bex, and Macey saw me on my bed. They were tariffed!" I conclude with a laugh.

"So that was you who I saw running this morning! I thought it was you! I didn't think there was any red head that would have the odd idea of running in short and a T-shirt in the middle of winter. I bet your brother is doing the same thing even though they don't do that anymore at Blackthorn! I have a question for you how did you know that I typed Notice things?" Joe asked with a smirk.

"Easy, Dad told me about the time your Covpos teacher did the same thing to y'all, and how you wanted to do the same thing to your students one day; well I guess you chose the wrong day." I said with an identical smirk. Joe let out a laugh. "Now I have a question for you and Abby. Am I going to be the godmother of one your children sometime?" I said referring to the twins that Joe and my, and my brother, godmother. Yes, Joe is our godfather and Abby is our godmother. This happened before they got married! Abby was like a little sister to my Mom.

Joe let out a louder laugh. "Al, of course, you and your brother can! I want my favorite nice and nephew to be their godparents." He said with a wink.

"Hey Mom couldn't hold it in!" I said. As soon as I said it I felt some pain in my heart. Joe walked over and gave me a hug. And out of nowhere I heard Abby's voice. "Joe sweetheart, why are there four students waiting for you by the front door. I thought you said you were leaving at 5 and not 4:50? Hey Al." Abby said walking into the office. "Oh my word Al! What are you doing here!? No! When did they come? Joe we have to go find them!" Abby said I hurried voice.

"Abby!" I yelled jumping up and giving her a hug. "Joe said Dylan and I are going to be you twins' godparents!" I said with a smile.

"Of course I wouldn't want it any other way!" Abby said not talking about my parents I knew as soon as I was gone she would talk to Joe about them. "Oh, and don't get to close with those Blackthorn boys ok?"

I smirked "None of them are my type." I said bluntly. Abby laughed at that "Well I'll see you later." I said giving Abby a hug and walking out of Joe's office, until Abby caught my shirt, and said something that took me by surprise. "Al you know how we didn't trust your friend Mackenzie, well we do know she proved herself in my last mission with her." With that she gave me another hug and let me walk away. This made me feel happy! They didn't trust her since her parents worked with the COC, but now they do this is awesome.

I walked to the girls, and told them that Joe just wanted to see who I was. They smiled and we talked about why we were going to Blackthorn. Bex said it is because we are the best and they want us to show off to them Blackthorn boys. Liz thought it was because someone was after us. Macey said it was because we were going to teach the boys what happens when they mess with Gallagher girls. Cammie said it was probably a field trip. I said maybe someone want to beat us up. We went with Bex's three.

Joe walked up and gave us all blind folds, and led the way to the helicopter. Once everyone was aboard he closed the door, and started to flight. After ten minutes the others fell asleep. I took off my blind fold, and talked to Joe for the rest off the trip. We decide on how we were going to get into Blackthorn. We finally agreed on…yeah like I'm going to tell you. It took 4 hours, 24 min, and 21…22…23 sec to get there. We woke up the girls. "Welcome to Blackthorn." Joe said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! It took me all morning to write! Oh well! IT IS SNOWING! :) A white Christmas is something I'll need if y'all don't review...so please do with a candy cane on top...(see what i did there candy cane, because Christmas is tomorrow)...Merry Christmas! :) oh and I don't think i will update unless I get at lest 5 reviews...does that sound fair?  
**

******~Saphira~**


	4. Notice Things Already

**Hey all! :) so...umm...sorry about the long wait! *Me running to hide hoping you don't find me and making me eat pie crust* Who likes pie crust? cause you can have mine! I hate that stuff! Any who here is the next chapter! YAY oh sorry about that really LONG authors note that is like a paragraph Oh and i want to say THANK YOU! Thank you thank you thank you! To all who reviewed ! I was jumping up and down with joy! Ok maybe not, but it was very close, so one last time thank you...thankyou... :P so Happy New Year! enjoy this chapter! i might have spelled some words wrong...and writin some at school, but only when i didn't have a class! **

* * *

**Chapter 4~ Notice Things Already!**

**Alex POV**

"Welcome to Blackthorn ladies." Joe said as we flew towards what looked like a castle. **(A/N Blackthorn has the same cover as Gallagher! You know annoying rich kids, but they are actually spies. Oh and Alex and Dylan are twins! They are both juniors! Oh and if I say anything about bacon or use fang as a verb I got that from **Daughters of Night **who is an amazing author of Maximum Ride stories….. you should read them if you like Maximum ride….I just want to say that and that I am sometimes random so if I say something like ohmygoodnessapplepie that came from my imagination…..*slap to my face* "get on with the fangin ((when I say fangin I'm not thinking of a curs word I'm thinking of a character in a story)) story" Alex says "ok…ok….noooo! not the bacon…." Sorry I should stop….but I forgot to say something. Ok so do you remember Nate and ****Mackenzie well they are half siblings. They have to same mother. Nate's mother or so everyone thought died they found out the truth on one of their missions. Mackenzie then went to live with Nate when she left her family, but that is a story for another time. Joe is both of theirs' godfather…ok now on to the story for cereal.****) **The girls were staring out the window. This was their first time at Blackthorn, so this was expected of them. You see if you hacked the Blackthorn files it would look like it was a mental instituted, but that was their cover for those who shouldn't know about Blackthorn. So this was not what they were expecting to see. It was an older castle than the one at Gallagher, this means more passage ways! It actually looked like it was in a fairy tale. Even though I've been here before, the scenery took my breath away! The sun was setting when we arrived; I cannot explain to you how marvelous it was. So if you are having a hard time picturing a fairy tale castle, look it up on the internet.

Joe showed us to our room and told us to be quite, and not to leave our room. For none of the boys knew we were here aside from all of the teaches and my brother. He also said to meet him down at the front door at 8 o'clock sharp, and with that he left. The boys were eating when we got there, so the chef had brought us some food. We ate and talked and well nothing interesting happened until Cam said we should play truth or dare, yes you did read that right Cammie want to play truth or dare. Wow I think the world is coming to an end. I would fill you in on our game, but it was lame…until Cam went into the backroom to take a shower and get ready for bed.

"Truth or dare" Macey said addressing me.

"Dare" I was sure that it would be something like dyeing my hair or something harmless, but what she said took us all by surprise.

"I dare you to tell us about your family and your old friends." She said in a bored tone of voice. As soon as she said that my face paled and I took in a sharp breath. Bex was the first one to see my face.

"Ohmygoodnessapplepie! You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She said moving over to me and giving me a hug. I've only known her for a day and I already love her like she was my sister. There are only two friends I put above her, and that is because I've know them forever, and we have been through too much together not to love them, but that is a story for another time. So back to me filling in this three stranger whom I feel like I can trust them with my life. Ok stop rambling on and on and on and on…..um….don't look now but there is a ninja with a cake behind you…..

"Yeah you don't have to" Liz said in a sky voice.

"I didn't mean for you to be uncomfortable or anything" Macey said.

"It's alright guys. I feel like I should tell you three. For some reason I feel like I will need to trust you with my like sometime in the future, but not so much Cam if you know what I mean." I said. They all nodded their head as if they felt the same way which they probably did. "Well I don't think I should tell you my parents' names, but I can tell you that my Mom's brother is very famous here and my Dad's brother is famous and Gallagher and Blackthorn. I have a twin brother who is here, some say we look alike but I don't see it. I mean I am way more attractive than he could ever dream of. Anyway my parents and uncles and some family friends taught us everything we know. One of those family friends turned out to be bad, and was after my family. They had three daughters one stayed with them and turned to the dark side, one was put up for adoption when she was young, and the other my bestestest friend in the world. Her half-brother who we didn't know they were related until five years ago! Any who my bestestest guy friend, her half-brother," I felt my face get a little warm talking about Nate. Macey must have noticed, because she gave me a funny look, but it was gone in a flash. By this point in my story tears were forming in my eyes and were about to fall, but being a Solomon I was able to fold them in. "him and his family along with my friend went missing a little while back. And my parents also became MIA a few days ago, so that is why I can here." I concluded with a sigh. Thankfully I didn't start to cry. There was a peaceful quite that followed my story while the all grasped what I said.

"Did you hear that?" Bex asked, after a few (58) second of stillness, she had on the striates face ever "That was the sound of the caterpillars." She said amateur of a factly. Cue all of us looking at her like she was a crazed lady, and then laughter. Man did I love that girl! Cam walked out of the bathroom and looked at us like we were mental.

"I'm going to bed, since we have to wake up early." Cam said getting into her bed. Really if she thought waking up at 7 in the morning was early than she didn't know a thing. We were going to bed at 8:23:43. I turned on the fan and crawled into bed. No one else took a shower before bed, I mean isn't that wasting water? We all will take a shower in the morning…

After 2mins and 23seconds…24…25….Cam fell asleep as soon as she did Liz got up and came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm soo sorry!" She said before she got up and went to sleep. A few seconds later Macey got up and did the same things Liz did but said she was sorry about asking.

I thought they were all asleep, and was about to leave when out of nowhere Bex came up to me giving me a hug "Doll it isn't fair that you have to go through this. I thought Cam had it hard when her Dad went MIA, but to have both of your parents MIA and your bestestest friends. Man I feel like we are going to be better friends than Cam and me are. Is it just me or is she acting like a brat? I'm so glad you are here to show her up!"

"Bex you know that you are a better spy than she is right?" I asked making sure that she knew that she was an amazing spy.

"Well, yeah, but I can't show her up or I might lose her."

"If you will lose a friend for being yourself than you shouldn't be friends with her." I said walking out of the room by going through a secret passage way. I couldn't go through the door, for the boys could be walking around, because it is only 8:48:38. Their curfew is 10:30. I walked for a little ways until I got to the place where I was meeting Joe. I opened the door, and reached out. I grabbed Joe, and covered his mouth and pulled him into the passageway.

"You there could have been a boy walking down that hallway at that time." Joe said brushing off his pants.

"Yeah there could have been, and if there was they wouldn't have noticed anything. These Blackthorn boys and Gallagher girls that you teach really don't pay attention do they?" I replied walking on. I was leading Joe to the tower where we were going to meet my brother and Uncle Mike. This tower was actually my Dad's, Uncle Joe's, Uncle Mike's, and Mathew Morgan's room when they went to school here. After five minutes of not talking Joe finally broke it when he said "Alex you do know there is a faster way to get there right?"

"Yeah well this is the way Mom took me, and I don't feel like getting lost like we did last time trying to get to the kitchen." After I said this Joe let out a sigh. I knew we would be there in two minutes max. Right when we were at the door Joe's phone rang. I smirked it would be Uncle Mike asking where we were. I opened the door right when Joe answered the phone.

(**Bold Joe**, _Italicized Mike_)

**Hello?**

_Where the banana pie are you two!?_

**We are almost there. Don't worry. Alex took the long way.**

_Well you had better be here soon, or one of the students are bond to find you!_

**Just chill out a little Mike.**

_I won't "chill out" until I see that you two are safe!_ "Oh hello Alex! How are you?" (While they were talking I was giving my twin a hug. We were trying on to laugh at Uncle Mike. I finally went over and gave him a hug) _Where are you Joe…._He put the phone down. "How long"

"As soon as you called." I said laughing a little. I fell back on to my Dad's bed. I was laying there for a while, when I reached over to the wall a pressed on the brick that was out of place and a small opening showed. I put my hand in there and pulled out my Dad's lucky pistol. That made the tears fall immediately. Dylan came over and gave me a hug. By then we all were crying. I got up and went to the couch everyone else fallowed and we all hugged each other. This is how our sod fest went.

It was 9:23:23 when we stopped. "See on the track. Bright and early!" Dylan yelled to me when he left. I smiled a little. We would get up around 6 and run every day, for an hour, or so. We did this before they left, and we aren't going to stop. I started to leave when Joe caught me.

"Remember to look simple until we go to town. Your Uncle and I have a reputation here, so don't mess it up for us. At least not until dinner." He said adding on the last part as if it was an afterthought. I laughed they knew me to well.

"Cake" I said. When I was younger instead of saying "ok" I would say "cake", so yes I still do it. I don't think you would want to hear about my sleep, so I won't tell you I'll just skip to morning.

I woke up to the sun shining in the window. I looked at the clock, and read that it was 5:56:32. Crap! I jumped up and got dressed in my running short and a lose T-shirt. I was walking out the door, when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around slowly. "I think you might want a hair tie." Said Bex. She was in running shorts and a lose T-shirt. She looked like she was ready to run.

"Thanks. So did you see me running yesterday?" I said walking/running out of our room.

"Yep." She said popping the "p". "I thought you could use a running partner."

"That would be cool. Back home me and my brother would do this every day. We got up and went for a run at 6. We had to wear shorts and T-shirts, even in the winter. My Dad said they did this when he went to Blackthorn, but they stopped." I said. It was a crisp day outside. There was a little bit of frost on the ground, but there was not a cloud in sight. Up a head I saw my brother and who looked like Grant Newman. "Is that Grant up there?" Bex asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so. Hey when it is almost time to head back do you want to race them?" I said with a tad bit of amusement in my voice. Bex smirked and nodded. The run was long, and nothing happened until we had five miles left. I gave a small nod to Bex, and we took off. We caught up to the boys. Once they saw us they knew a race was in order. When Grant saw two girls he slew down just a little. That was all we needed to get ahead of them. It was evenly matched. Dylan and I were neck and neck to the every end, and right behind us Bex and Grant were neck and neck.

Once we finally got to the end of the track we were all breathing fairly hard. Dylan and I gave each other fist bumps, while Bex and Grant hugged each other. "Al this is…" Dyl (One of the nick names I gave him when I was young and only a few people can call him that)

"Grant pleased to meet you." I finished for him. "And this is…"

"Bex, nice to meet you." Dylan said. We looked at each other and started to laugh. After a second I grabbed Bex's arm and ran.

We went to our room and got ready for the day. I don't think you would like it if I told you about the first part of our day. NOTHING happened! It was like no one noticed that there were five girls in a school for boys. Oh wait they didn't! Only Logan, Jonas, and Zach saw that we weren't guys, well other than my brother and Grant, but they already knew we were here. Nothing happened until Joe walked into our Covpos class and said to meet him at the van in 20min and that we need to be dress in normal clothes. And with that he walked away.

Macey let out a shriek and grabbed Cam while Bex grabbed me. Oh no this can't be good. I thought letting out a sigh. This made some of the boys look at us like we were crazy until they saw that we weren't guy, and that we were girls in an all boys' school. You should have seen the looks on their faces. It was like watching a fair dance to So Easy by Phillip Phillips, what never seen that? I'm sorry… it is amazing! I won't tell you about us getting ready to leave besides that it was TORCHER! And that is putting it lightly. (Winky face) But let me tell you we looked good!

Liz had on pink skinny jeans, pink high tops, and a pink sweater over a brown cammie. She had her hair in a messy bun. Cam had on a short short black skirt, and a low cut lacey black quarter sleeved shirt over a blood red cammie. She had on five in" red heals, and her hair was straight. (she picked out her outfit) Macey was wearing skin tight black jeans, a lose t-shirt that had _I 3 NY _in blood red letter, she had a black cammie under. She had on black flats and ore her hair in a side French braid. Bex had on a purple dress that went to her mid thighs. She had on black lace leggings and a black belt that went around her waist. She had her hair in a messy bun, and had black flats on. Now on to me. Macey put me into denim shorts that went to my mid thighs, (they were the type that had holes in them already) and a purple and black plaid quarter sleeved jacket thing I had on a black cammie under it. I had black flip-flops; it took me a while to get Macey to allow me to have them. Bex put light curls in my hair. And with that we were ready to leave!

We were not the last people to get to the van! Well maybe because we got there with ten minutes until we had to leave. Take that boys! Ha. Yeah the force of the bacon is on my side today! We waited until they finally came. Oh and did they notice us then. Drool was coming out of this one random persons mouth, when I walked by, I was walking over to Dylan and Grant. I closed his mouth "You're going to catch flies" I told him when I closed his mouth. Some people. He was probably looking at Bex, she was fallowing me, but too bad for him she was taken.

When the van pulled up I saw that there was one window that was less tinted than the other, I looked at Dylan, and gave him a slight nod toward the van. I walked up to the van and walked in no one followed me so when I saw Abby I gave her a pat on the head. Yep that is what I do. As I walked on I heard Abby laugh. I let Dylan sit next to the window pretending that we did not know each other. Joe told everyone to get on the bus. Joe explains what the mission is "Ladies and Gentleman, your mission will be to compromise 11 tails. They have been trained by the best." When he said that Abby, Dylan, and I all started to laugh, until Joe gave us a hard look. "As I was saying there will be two bonus tails that you can find, but let me tell you they are good. Very good." And with that he sat down.

After a while of driving we pulled up to a stoplight, I looked out of the window, along with Dylan, and we saw two people on motorcycles. We did not give them much thought. Until we saw that they were following us. Dylan gave me a knowing look, and I gave him my do-not-say-a-word-or-I-will-kill-you look. I must say it is very effective.

Once we arrived Joe explains what the mission is "Ladies and Gentleman, your mission will be to compromise 11 tails. They have been trained by the best." When he said that Abby, Dylan, and I all started to laugh, until Joe gave us a hard look. "As I was saying there will be two bonus tails that you can find, but let me tell you they are good. Very good." While he was talking we were looking out of the window at the two motorcyclists. There was a girl who had on black shin tight jeans and knee high black boots. She had on a brown leather jacket with a pink lacey shirt under. The boy who was with her had dark baggyish jeans and vans. He had on a black leather jacket with a blue shirt under, and you could see that he worked out while actually that they both worked out. They had just pulled up and were waiting for us to get off of the van. Joe started to pass out comm units, when Dylan said "Uncle Joe we found them."

I slapped him on the arm, "Dyl you're going to give us and them away!" I slapped him on the head.

"Man for a girl you sure can hit hard" Was Dylan's smart remark. That earned him another slap to the head.

"Do you not remember Hungary?" I asked in a hurt tone of voice. Joe just stood there laughing at us like we were the crazy ones. "What!? Never seen a girl hit someone before?" I asked very annoyed with these people. I mean for cereal they still have not seen Abby! Every one walked out of the van and saw the two people who were on the motorcycles; they were talking of their helmets and walking over to a bench to sit down. All of the guys were watching the girl's every move; I could tell that Dylan was not pleased about this. All the girls, oh these are the girls that are tailing us they are the rest of the junior class, were watching the guy's every move. This was going to be easy.

After the other walked off Dylan and I walked over to them and said at the same time "Long time no see." They jumped up and gave us a hug. Ok you might be wondering who these people are well it is very simple Zeze and Nate! Oh I mean Kneize and Nate our bestestest friends in the world.

"OK what gave them away?" Joe asked

"They're our bestestest friends in the whole world! What didn't give them away?" Dylan said still hugging Zeze. They kind of have a thing go on. Me and Nate? You might be asking. What NO! It's not like he has prefect everything! Especially his eyes…No you don't like him Ally! Joe laughed at what Dylan said. But it is true! So with that we started the mission, by going to a coffee shop.

* * *

**Don't hate me! It is not very good, or is it? I don't know! So i hope you all had a good day at school! if you started today...i would have wrote more, but i got tired and i told my friend i would update today...grrrr i can't spell to save my life! the next chapter will make some of you hate me more than you already do...go drink some chocolate milk! Please tell me what you thought of it! Tell me how i can fix it or if you like it the way it is! You can do that by reviewing or PMing me either one works! So if you have a second or two please spend it wisely...i have cookies...(Winky face)...i'm joking i don't have cookies...i wish i did...it may take me longer to update, since school started and my math class promises 1 1/2hrs to 2 hrs of homework each and very day...ok maybe not every night but almost! have a good day :)**

**~Saphira~**


	5. Best Friends & Tails

**Hey so i know it might have been a while! But hey school has taken a lot out of me! I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to write...not like you don't know that already...any way i would like to say THANKYOU! to those who reviewed to my last chapter! I am so glad that people actually like my writing ...i first thought i was only writing for my friend, but it turns out that a lot of people like my writing and that makes me all a happy inside, like i just ate some mint chocolate chip ice cream...anyway enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5~ Best friends & Tails**

**Alex POV**

So with that we started our mission, by going to a coffee shop. We sat down at a table that was right next to a window, from the window we could see what was going on outside. After sitting for a while we decided to order some drinks. Let's see coffee or hot chocolate…hard choice…not really hot chocolate any day sir! So we got up and went to the counter. There was a teenage boy working, who kept looking over at Kenzie, and me! Kenzie thought it would be a great idea to flirt with him, so that we could get something free. Sigh…why does this always happen to me?

"Hey welcome to Rustic Moose. What can I do for you?" Asked the person who was working there.

"I'll have peppermint hot chocolate, please." Nate said stepping up to the counter to order.

"Can I have the hazelnut cappuccino" Dylan said. Gross coffee!

"May I have the caramel cappuccino" Zeze said while she tossed her hair over one shoulder. The dude started to drool a little, that is even grosser than coffee!

"Can I have the peppermint hot chocolate too?" I said just sounding like me, but he started to mess up our order a little…why would he do that?

"Dyl can we get some cinnamon rolls?" Zeze asked sounding hopeful.

"I don't know if I have enough money for that, sorry." Dylan replied sounding very sorry, but really he was just lying.

**Random cashier person who works at the coffee shop POV**

I hate my job! It is always the same. Old people come in and get regular coffee, and go sit and read. No cute girl comes in, and if they do what would they want with me? Nothing! I'm just a normal guy, who no one likes. Am I right or am I right? But my day just turned around. Four teens who look my age just walked in, and the good thing is, is that I do not know them. And two of them are HOT girls the others are to guys. They don't look to cozy, so this is a good thing. The two girls look like movie starts! I hope they come and order something before my shift is over! They walked up to the counter to order. Yes! I can take care of them! Man up close they look even hotter!

"Hey welcome to Rustic Moose. What can I do for you?" I asked them once they walked up to the counter.

"I'll have the peppermint chocolate please." The first guy ordered.

"Can I have the hazelnut cappuccino?" The other guy said.

"May I have the caramel cappuccino?" the first girl said. She had long dirty blond hair, and bright green eyes that lit up when she smiled. She flipped her hair over her shoulder when she finished. That may have made me drool a little.

"Can I have peppermint hot chocolate too?" The second girl ordered. She had long red hair with slight curlers in it, and shy blue eyes. Gosh both of these girls were making me loss my concentration, so I might have mess up their order when I was saying it to them to make sure I got it right.

"Dyl can we get cinnamon rolls?" asked Dirty blond. She sounded so hopeful, but Dyl turned her down saying that they didn't have enough money. The two girls sighed sadly and walked back to their seat. I knew I had to give them to two free cinnamon rolls. "What name do I put down?" I asked the two boys after they paid.

"Dylan" said Dyl.

They were waiting for the drink for a while, until I called them. They both walked up and grabbed the drinks. "Oh and here is a little something for those two lovely girls." I said handing them two cinnamon rolls. They thanked me and walked away. Right when they were walking away my shift ended, but I when I saw the two girl's eyes when they saw the cinnamon rolls it made my life all better, or you know my day.

**Alex POV**

Zeze and I went and sat down sighing while we walked away. Oh come on and give us some free cinnamon rolls random dude. I pleaded in my head. I was staring out of the window lost in my own thoughts that Nate had to shake me to bring me back to reality.

"Here is your liquid chocolate. It is mighty good if I do say, so myself." Nate said handing me my hot chocolate.

"Hey!' I said hitting him on the arm.

"I'm joking! Man for a girl you sure can hit hard!" Nate said rubbing his arm, acting like he's hurt. If that hurt him than he is a baby! "Well since you hurt me you don't get to have part of a cinnamon roll." He said taunting me.

"He gave us some for free!" I whispered/yelled. Zeze and I gave each other fist bumps. "If you give me some I will love you forever!" I said giving Nate my best puppy eyes. He handed me some laughing at me.

**Zeze POV**

Sitting here with the people I love I finally allow myself to smile. A real legit smile and not one of those fake ones you have on when you really aren't happy, but a real smile. I look over at the one person whom I love more than life, Dylan. I know what you must be thinking how can someone who is only 16 years old know what true love is? Well it is really simple actually…when you have been as close as I have to death; you come to find out what true love is. You may be wondering if Dyl loves me back, and say Ally said before we kind of have a thing going on.

Don't get me wrong I do not just go falling in love with all of the boys on my missions! Because I so do not! There is a story behind us.

_~Flash Back Starts~_

_ It was February 22, also known as my was a bright sunny day. What a great day for me to become a teenager, or so I thought. The day started out like every day, my mom yelling at me to get down stairs and make breakfast. Yeah what a great thing to wake up to, (Note the sarcasm) but today was different. Mom didn't call for me to come and make breakfast. I jumped for joy maybe she remembered that it was my birthday, my 13__th__. I being the spy that I am, I had to see if she was making me a cake or breakfast. I tip toed out of my room that was in the attic, I know so Cinderella, but not! I walked down the first flight of step, and on the second one you can look into the kitchen, so that is where I stopped. When I looked over the railing, I finally saw who my true parents were. _

_ "If you don't tell us what we want we will kill you!" my mother yelled at someone, who was sitting on a kitchen chair. _

_ "I don't know what you want!" the random person said back calmly. From now on I will call this person Jon. Mother pulled a knife out and held it next to Jon's neck. She also had a gun on table. _

_ "Crystal you cannot use the gun. __Mackenize is still asleep." My Father said just as calmly. _

_ "Should I go make sure she is still sleeping?" My older sister said. What! She knew that my parents were assassins? Wait if she knew does that mean that she is with them? Is that why they got rid of Lea? _**(A/N hey so Lea's real name is ****Salina**. A**nd just so you know I don't come up with all of the random stuff by myself! My buddy I-am-bex helped me with all of the random stuff. She is amazing author! You should read some of what she writes! One that is probably my FVORTIE is ****Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women ****Um…I think that is all…shhh do you hear that? That is the sound of the caterpillars! Save yourself! Save the ice cream! So if there is something you don't understand it is probably an inside jock between us….that reminds me if any of you want to put in a random comment just PM me, or you could review! Ok now on the story…..**_**)**__ They must want her to stay good, and not become like them. Then why did they want me to stay? _

_ "I know. I know." My Mother snapped back. "Ok, let's try this again. Who are you working for?" she said with a sickly sweet voice. _

_ "Like I'm going to tell you, the head of the COC, the beast assassin in the world! What are you smoking?!" Jon spat in her face. My mother slapped his face with all of her might. Let me tell you that hurts like crazy! Father stepped up and punched him in the gut. _

_ "You are not allowed to treat my wife like that you *&$( )(* !Q *&*)!" Father said while punching him in the gut. I wanted to run down there and save him, but I knew if I tried anything they would kill me without a second thought. _

_ "Why do you want to know who I work for?" Jon coughed._

_ "We want to know how hard it is going to be to get to the Solomon's, Smith's, and Morgan's. Now tell me or I will kill you." Mother said calmly._

_ "I would rather die than tell you &^*& ( &*^&%(, who I work for!" Jon yelled back. I took in a sharp breath, no one, and I mean NO ONE says that to my Mother! She smiled and stabbed Jon in the heart. Father hit him on the head with the butt of the gun. With that Jon was dead. _

_ "Samantha pleas get rid of the body before your sister wakes up." Mother said cleaning off the knife on Jon's shirt. When I heard this I took it as my cue to go. As I went up to my room I thought about all that I saw, and I hit me my family is the head of the COC! And they were going after my best friends! I had to get out of here, and tell them what happened to day._

_ Once I got to my room I grabbed my backpack that I had packed already. I've been ready for a quick getaway, my whole like. It comes from being a spy. I cannot leave without telling them why otherwise they would think that I know about them, and I don't want that, or they would come and kill everyone I knew. I grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote:_

_**Dear Crystal, Arthur, and Samantha,**_

_**Today is my 13**__**th**__** birthday. I know you never would know unless I told you now. I just wanted to let you know that I am running away.**_

_**Now before you go try to find me, let me tell you that I don't want you to find me. I'm going to go look for Lea. You know my little sister that you gave away. I want to live with her, and her family. They probably want call me "useless unwanted child" like y'all do. They hopefully won't beat me every night. I want someone to love me, unlike y'all do. Please do this one little thing for me; I'll never talk about you to anyone! What happened here will stay here.**_

_**If you let me go than you can have the family you wanted. With just Samantha, and no little wretch to get in your way of the life you wished you could have had. I will never come back or even talk about you. Please forget you ever had me as your daughter. I will forget about you and all you did to me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mackenzie **_

_ Once I finished writing this it started to rain. I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled down the sleeves to make sure it covered all of the cuts and bruises that my old family gave me. I didn't want to see them read my letter, so I left. I crawled out from my window, and ran. _

_ Once I got to the train station, I hoped on a train, and went to Colorado. This is where Alex and Dylan were living. It took a while, since I was in Kansas at the moment. Once I got there I took a car, yes I might have stolen a car, but you did not hear that from me…They lived in town, but still had a lot of land and a forest behind their house. I ditched the car, and ran the last five miles to their house. It was around five in the afternoon when I got to their house. It was all dark inside, so I sat on the porch, and cried._

_ After a few minutes I felt some one pick me up and carry me inside. I heard Dylan trying to calm me down. After a few minutes my sobs turned into hiccups. I told Dylan everything that happened to me. _

_We sat in peaceful silence for a while, until he jumped and ran to the freezer yelling that he knew how to help me. I started to laugh. He pulled out a half gallons of Ben & Jerry's Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. Mine and Ally's favorite ice cream ever! He brought some over to me, and we started to eat some. He put in Speed Racer, my favorite movie of all times! He put his arm around me, and held me close. _

_I might have been watching him, more than the movie. I was so confused. How could he be so nice, when he knew that my family was out to kill his family? Why did I have butterflies in my tummy when I am around him? Do I love him? The last question took me by surprise. But the more I thought about it the more I thought I did. _

_I turned back to the movie, but I was only half listening. I kept thinking about that last question. What should I do? I felt someone watching me, so I looked up. I looked right into Dylan's bright blue eyes. I couldn't pull myself away. The next thing I knew we were kissing! It was like fireworks were going off, it felt right. Everything was perfect. I knew right then and there that I loved him, and he loved me. When we pulled apart, we were both smiling like crazy. Dyl asked if I felt the same thing he did. I knew I couldn't trust my voice, so I kissed him back. _

_~Flash Back Ends~_

When I heard what happened to Ally and Dyl, I looked myself in my room and cried. I had been staying at Nate's house. If you wanted to know, why I wasn't with them. I did find my sister, and I was right. The people she is living with are really nice, and yes they are spies. So sitting here now I allowed myself to smile for real, again.

**Nate POV**

When I saw Alex, my eyes almost popped out of my head. She looked gorgeous! Even if she doesn't think it herself, she is. When Kenzie and Alex her flirting with the casher, I wanted to punch his face in. he was looking at Alex like she was an object, and not a human. Is it natural to feel so protective of someone? When she said that she would love me forever, I wish so badly that she really meant those words. This may sound strange, but I love her. Don't get me wrong I don't go falling in love with every girl I see. Wow I sound like Zeze there…

_~Flash Back Starts~_

_ We were on a mission in Guadeloupe. It's an island in the Caribbean Sea, in case you didn't know that. The mission was simple get in, get the CD, and get out. If only it wen that way._

_ It was Dylan, Kenzie, Alex, and me. Our cover was that we were best friends, Dylan and Zeze were engaged to be married, and Alex and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. We were going to a ball at the suspect's house. It was easy Alex would dance with him, and Kenzie would get the CD, and then we would make our escape. We were on that beautiful island for a week, so we toured the island, and took to our cover as soon as we got off the plane. We had a blast walking around, and see all of the cool sites. We also got to swim in the ocean, and walk around on the beach, which let me tell looks amazing at night._

_ On the day of ball, Zeze took Ally shopping, and Dylan and I were not allowed to see them until we were about to leave. The ball was formal, so Dyl and I had on tuxedo. We were waiting in the living room, for the girls. When they came out it took our breath away. Zeze had on a huge smile, while Ally was glaring at her. Zeze had on a dark purple dress that when to the floor. It had diamonds along the neck line. Her hair was curled, and pulled up to the side. She had in a flower, made of diamonds, in her hair. She had on sparkly high heels. Ally's dress looked a lot like Zeze's except it was dark blue. Her hair was also curled, but instead of a flower she had a feather. She also had on sparkly high heels. That is when it clicked. Ally hates getting all dressed up, and on top of that she HATES high heel._

_ I smirked at her, and she glared like there was no tomorrow…which if we aren't carful there might not be a tomorrow…anyway back to reality. Dylan and Kenzie started to kiss, which made me and Alex gag. I put my arm around her waist to stick with our cover, but really I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. Wow I'm getting soft….._

_ The ball was uninvent full until the last dance, when Steve, the suspect person, and the person who kept staring at Alex, came over and asked to dance with Alex. She smiled and went off with him. They started to talk, and he took her off to the patio. They had been out there for 12:32:48, when he came in alone. I started to freak out a little. "Mist do you copy?" I said into the comonunits. "Mystery? Are you there?" I said I just noticed that she was missing also. No! No! No! This can't be happing not here not now!_

_ "Shadow are you ok?" Dylan said_

_ "I'm good, Ghost. Do you see them?" I asked going into spy mode. _

_ "The last thing I saw was Steve dancing with Mystery, and then they went to the patio and she never came back."_

_ "What patio? Cause he just took Mist to the one by the punch table. And she still isn't back." _

_ "Same one. He's over by the shrimp. I'll go talk to him, you look for the girls." Dyl said walking off. I went over to the patio, and went out. I looked around, and saw nothing. I started to go back, when I went to the railing and looked over. I saw Zeze lying on the sandy beach, with Ally right next to her. It didn't look like they were breathing, but it was late and dark. Also the tide was coming in so if we didn't get to them soon the water would cover them. It was already up to their ankles in a few minutes it would be up to their thighs. _

_ "Ghost we need to leave right now!" I almost yelled._

_ "On my way." He said walking out of the house. I met him down by the end of the drive way. We started to run to the girls, only to find Steve and three of his body guards waiting for us. _

_ "We didn't know if you would come back for your dead girls friends or not. We almost attacked him then, but that would be just what we wanted. "I'll give you thing those two put up one heck of a fight. If I wasn't part of the COC I would have had some fun with them. He smiled a perverted smile that made me want to kill him. "Now let's get this party started!" he yelled. _

_ One of them attacked Dylan, but he ran and you should never do that. Dylan flipped him over, and they started to fight on the ground. Mine circled around me, before he attacked. He kicked at my head; I blocked and twisted his foot around, and pushed him. He got up and punched my face. Soon he had a broken nose, and my eye was black. He pulled out a knife and started to swing it around crazily. He got me on the arm twice. I kicked it out and quickly did a judo move on him, O-Goshi. Once he was on the ground I choked him out. I got up and saw that Dylan also had choked out his opponent. I took on the next one and Dylan went to Steve. I kicked him the stomach, and he was down. Ok it was a little more than that but you know whatever. _

_ We ran over to the girls and pulled them up to dry land. We got them to the CIA hospital in America. We stayed with them until they woke up. When Alex did, she wouldn't let go of me she just cried about it. But you didn't here that form me. _

_~Flash Back End~_

Now see I have a reason for falling in love with her, ok I didn't sound right. See on that mission I realized that I loved Alex. That mission took place last August, and now it is January, so what it has only been six months. The strange thing is when I gave her a hug today I felt some kind of concoction. I hope she self it too.

**Alex POV**

This is so boring! We have been sitting here for half an hour, and no one has found them! Well it was fun at first I saw sitting with my best friends, and someone whom I've had a HUGE crush on, Nate. I'm not going to go off in to any long flash back about how I fell in love with him or anything, but I will tell you this I think I might be in love with him, but you didn't hear that from me…but there is no way Nate could like me let alone love me, I'm just a plain Jane…

After a while of sitting there I finally jumped up and started to yell at everyone. "Oh my land! How can this even be humanly possible?"

"What?" Dylan asked me. He probably thought I was crazy. Wait I take that back he knows I'm crazy.

"No one has noticed them. I want to do something fun." I said as I sat back down. Kenzie suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Oh great I know that look." Nate said shaking his head. "What's your idea?"

"Well since we want some fun, you two should go under cover with us." She said jumping up and down.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Hey Uncle Joey?" I asked him in my communist. "Can we have some fun?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked with a sigh. He was waiting for this to happen.

"Well Dylan and I want to go under cover with Zeze and Nate. Can we? Please? Pretty please with a caramel apple on top?" I asked in a little kid voice.

"First you have to describe each and every one of the 11 tails." I laughed.

"There is one with a pink jacket and yellow legging, one with a bright green shirt and red hat, one that has on long striped dress, one that has on a big yellow hat and a red shirt, one that has on a blue skirt and black top, one with a black shirt and a blue top, one has on a pink cover up, one with red high heels and a black dress, one with a yellow cover up, one with a long flowy flower shirt and a black top, and the last one has on a blue strip dress with black high heel. Why did they dress like that? Oh and they are all passing right in front of the coffee shop." I finished. Dylan was telling me some of them also.

"Ok you passed go have fun, but you have to do something will make them stop and look at y'all." Joe said before letting us go have our fun.

We walked out of the coffee shop wondering what to do. We first changed. It was simple, I put on a blond wig, and green contacts. I also grabbed some glasses. Dylan got a red wig and brown contacts. Zeze and Nate didn't change, since no one saw them. We were walking for a while when we saw some street performers. That is when we got the idea to sing/dance. "What should we sing" Kenzie asked me.

"I don't know what do you want to sing?" I asked

"I don't know what do you want to sing?" she asked

"Why do you ask me such hard questions!?" **(A/N this is something I-am-bex and me came up late at night)** I asked/ yelled. That made everyone laugh at me. Once we decided we made the boys go first.

(Normal Dylan) **(Bold Nate) **_(Italics both) __**(Apologize by One Republic)**_

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

_That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!_**  
**

**I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...  
**

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!_

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground

_._

Once they finished the song there was a huge crowd, and yes everyone on the mission was watching us. I could tell that Bex and Zach thought that there was something strange going on. Then it was Kenzie's and mine turn to sing

(Normal Alex) **(Bold Nate) **_(Italics both)__**(Trouble by Taylor Swift)**_

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__So you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**No apologies****  
****He'll never see you cry****  
****Pretend he doesn't know****  
****That he's the reason why****  
****You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning****And I heard you moved on****  
****From whispers on the street****  
****A new notch in your belt****  
****Is all I'll ever be****  
****And now I see, now I see, now I see****  
****He was long gone****  
****When he met me****  
****And I realize the joke is on me****  
**  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__So you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

**When your sadest fear comes creeping in****  
****That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything****  
****Yeah**  
_  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__So you put me down oh__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__So shame on me now__  
__Flew me to places i'd never been__  
__Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble__  
__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__  
__Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

After our song everyone was wanting more, but we slipped off into to the crowd, and made it back to Joe before the other. We took off our wigs, and took out our contacts. We sat on a bench and waited. Once they came, Zeze and Nate left, but not after we gave them a huge.

"I am very upset with all of you!" Joe yelled at them "Only a few of you compromised the tails. But that is not all I threw in a twist for you to see if any of you could figure it out. Now who did?"

"Where is Alex and Dylan?" Bex and Zach asked at the same time. That is when it hit them. "They were singing weren't they!?" Bex asked with a smile.

"Good job Ms. Baxter and Mr. Goode you two were the only ones to get them." Joe said.

"We would have done better, but we didn't fell like changing our close." Dylan said walking up from behind them. That is when Grant noticed that who we were.

~Time Skip Dinner~

We all waited outside of the dining room for Joe's sign for us to come in. And by all of us I mean the 11 tail (I don't care about their names), Cammie, Liz, Macey, Bex, Dylan, Nate, Zeze, and me. Finally Joe told us to go in. we all had to give our names, and codenames. Nothing to exciting. But when I gave my code name all of the boys and girls were shocked, well so was I. I didn't know they knew my code name! But whatever. After we ate we (Liz, Jonas, Macey, Zach, Bex, Grant, Kenzie, Dylan, Nate, and me) were going to the girls' room to talk. But while we were walking I saw something that made me wonder. I saw Cammie walking into a passageway with some random boy, and they were holding hands. What is that all about?

* * *

** I Hope you liked it! OK so if you read the part about Cammie, don't hate me! I know every one wants Cammie to be this perfect person, and what not, but i wanted this story to be different. so please don't hate me or the story...give it a chance! pretty please with your favorite ice cream on top...anyway i would like to know what you thought so review or PM me either is fine it will get to me...and if you read the one A/N that said if you want to put some random comment or something just tell me what you want to do by reviewing or PMing me. i'm not joking about this ok...ok YAY! i have school tomorrow...what? :)**

**~Saphira~**


	6. How's it Going

**Hey I know it has been forever...but I had a 20 page essay that i was working on...school...Thanks to all who reviewed it makes my heart sing :)...any way I hope you enjoy! sorry if i misspell words...oh and read the authors note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6~ How's It Going**

**Alex POV**

Do you know what it is like to have a song stuff in your head? And you don't know what the song is? Well that is what is happening to me right now… Kenzie was complaining about the same thing this morning on our run, yes we still do that it is now Kenzie, Dylan, Grant, Bex, Nate, and me who run in the mornings. But she knows what song is it. White flag by Chris Tomlin. The only thing I know about the song that is playing it's self over and over again in my head is, is that it going like this: "I don't ever want to feel like I did that day. Take me to the place I love talk me all the way…I don't ever want to feel like I did that day, take me to the place I love take me all the way" **(A/N I will give a prize to whoever can name that song first….no looking it up….and I'm not joking that song has been going through my head for the past three days or so, and I cannot remember where or when I heard it last! It is really awful…sigh…the prize that I will give you is….you get to put a random line or something in this story. The only thing you cannot do is change what anything…unless I'm ok with it, but that must likely won't happen….good luck! ****) **It makes me so mad when I don't know this stuff! Sigh…

We have been here, at Blackthorn, for a while let's see it is the 12th of February and a Wednesday. But what do you care? Any way let me fill you in on a few important matters that have happened.

To start off with, the gang (Dly, Zeze, and Nate) and I have been making Joe's and Mike's life here awful. You want to know how we do it? Easy we haven't done a thing! See they both know some day and someday soon one or all of us are going to embarrass them in front of the Blackthorn Boys and Gallagher Girls. They only thing they don't know is when. So we are waiting for the perfect time to, probably today, but you didn't here that from me….*me using my Jedi ninja moves on you, reader*

The secondly, let me just lay it there for you don't mess with anyone one of us care for, or you will die. *Smile sweetly and innocently* it was a few days after the mission in town; let me tell you everyone failed! Well not everyone Bex and Grant got all but Kenzie and Nate; Bex thought she recognized us when we were singing **(A/N THIS IS IMPORTANT! In the second song I meant it to be Ally and Zeze NOT Ally and Nate. So you should go back and reread that part…that is if you want to…) **but she didn't know. The same with Zach, he didn't know if it was us or not, so he didn't say a word. Well any way back to the story. The boys, Nate and Dylan, had to put a few (19) boys in the hospital, because they were looking at Kenzie and me, but manly Kenzie. What would they want with me?

When all of the girls first saw Nate and Dylan they were all over them. I don't know why but I felt jealous and protective over Nate. I don't know why, no wait I do…like I said earlier I think I might love him, but there is no way he would ever love me. I'm just a plain Jane. If you want to know when this happened, you are in luck. We were on a mission inGuadeloupe, I was attacked, and he saved my life…yep that's it in a nutshell….Kenzie and I put eleven, yes that is all of them, in the hospital….

Once when we in P&E, we were doing king of the mat. Kenzie was up. She was facing this person who was easy, but he decided to be mean, and twist her wrist in a way that it should not be twisted. So it took her a little longer to beat him. Once she got off, I waked on with an innocent smile on my face. I heard Bex whispering to Grant that this was going to be an interesting fight. I think they wanted to see if I was going to send him to the hospital, or if I was just going to make this fight very embarrassing for him. Nate and Dylan were beating to see in I was going to break his leg or his arm. Nate thought I would break his arm, and Dyl thought it would be his leg. I was planning on doing both…

This guy was no cupcake. He was large and beefy. There was one thing that I knew something that he didn't. I knew how to fight. We were circling each other, when Joe walked in. "Oh crap." He said under his breath. "Ally, go easy on him."

"But why?" I asked him. Beefy guy thought it would be a great idea to attack me then. He charged me I kicked him in the shin, and then twisted his arm back. I heard a snap with both.

"What did he ever do to you?" Joe asked

"Well you see…um…" I tried to answer, but I couldn't think of anything.

"That's what I thought. Just no emergency room visit today."

"I can do that." I said right when Beefy guy tackled me. He got on top of me, but I decide to play mean. And I kicked him were the sun don't shine. I then punched him in the nose. I smirked and waked away. Once I got off the mat this random dude walked up to me and he put his arm around my neck. "Wow babe that was killer!" he said. I froze up. Lucky for me Nate was standing right next to me. Tina was hitting on my brother and Cam was hitting on Nate. Oh and another random person was hitting on Kenzie! We all took them to the mat and bet them up. It was Dylan on the random person who was hitting on Zeze, Nate took on the random person who was talking to me, Zeze fought Tina, and for me it was Cammie I fought. And yes we did win. Oh that guy who heart Zeze I broke both his leg and arm, and gave him a killer bloody nose.

That actually happened about 10 minutes ago, 10:32:46. I'm now sitting on my bed doing homework. No wait now I'm not. I sigh and look out the window, to see Joe and Abby walking and talking. They look so cute! I wonder what they are talking about. Probable what to name their kids…hold on one second…that's how we're going to embarrass them! I jump up from my bed, and run out of the dorm.

Once I make it out of the hallway I run straight into this muscular figure. I recognize as Nate. This is a side note, but how can shampoo and soap smell so good on guys? I threw my arms around his neck and hug him tight. I felt a spark go through us, but I probably was static. "I have the best idea in the whole world." I said into his neck. He put me down; yes he did hug me back tight… I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to his dorm where Dylan and Kenzie were studying. "You had better be appropriate in there you two, cause we're coming in" I said opening up the door.

"What do you want?" Dylan asked.

"Well I have the best idea in the world!" I said happily.

"What you two realized that you have feelings for each other?" Kenzie said, a little too happily if you ask me.

I quickly dropped Nate's hand and blushed a little bit. Nate just smirked, so I hit his arm.

"What are you feeling ok?" I asked, "No. I know what to do to Joe and Mike!" That got all of their attention. "Ok so what we are going to do is this. I'm going to go up and talk to them; you all are going to sit at different seats. Kenzie you will sit at the far right one and Dylan at the left one. Nate and I will sit in the middle. I will be talking to them, and when you see me getting all mad, and yelling. Nate will yell something, and push plates and what not off of the table, and then walk out and slam the door. Then Dylan will do the same, and then Kenzie. After y'all do that I will do the same thing, but to the teachers. Then I will vanish, by going down a passage way right over there." I said with a smile on my face. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces.

"Come on Ally we need to get ready." Zeze said jumping up and grabbing my arm. I sighed, that means Macey will probably put makeup on me…

I was so right! She applied some brown eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and then lip gloss. Bex put my hair in a side fish tale braid. Macey also wanted us to dress rebellious, so she put me in short short, but not to short! I had on a black tank top, with a blue sparkly tank top over it. I didn't know if I should go bare foot or with flip flop, but bare foot won…(smiley face).

Kenz had about the same makeup, but instead of brown she had pink. Her hair was in a messy bun. She had on black legging things that went to her mid shin. She had on a large T-shirt that was pink and had big red lips on it.

Macey had on a short skirt and a black tank top on. She had a white lacey shirt over. She wore her black five in. heals. Her hair was slightly curled. Her makeup was light and simple, like all of ours.

Bex had on skin tight red jeans. She wore a large black T-shirt that DON'T MESS WITH ME in big red letters. She also had on five in. heals. Her hair was in a side French braid.

Liz had on a yellow sun dress, with a brown belt that was around her waist. She had on ballerina shoes. Her hair looked a lot like Macey's except she had a braid that went around her forehead. We couldn't find Cammie, so she was probably still in her school uniform.

When we walked out of our room, everyone's eyes were on us, but we just walked by laughing like nothing was different. I could hear people say that we were just asking to get kicked out of this school. If only they knew.

Once I walked in, I saw that everyone was in position for our little act. I sat down next to Nate. I got up after the room was as full as I thought it would get. I could feel people watching my every move. I also saw Mike give Joe a look that said run. Luckly for me I got there before they could leave. I threw my arms around Mike's neck. All of the boys in the room took in a sharp breath. I heard one person say that I was so dead, and another one said a least it's not Mr. Solomon.

"Hi Mike! Whatsup?" I said with a smile.

"Alex what do you want?" he asked frightened. I smirked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Asked fake hurt. "Can't a girl just come up here, and. Ok well you see I have the best idea in the whole world!"

"That's more like it, so what is it?"

"I have to ask Joe something, about my soon to be godchild." I said in an innocent voice. Joe was standing right close trying to find a way to escape. "Oh, Joey!" yes I did say that very loud. By then the room was so quiet you could hear a mouse. "I have a very important question to ask you.

"What do you want Alex" He asked wishing I would just leave. He was also looking around trying to find the other three.

"Can I name my godchild? Please. Pretty please with a caramel apple on top?" I asked in my best baby voice.

"No! Absolutely not! And the same goes for the other two!" He said very loud.

"Oh, common!" I started to wave my hands around and yell. When I did this Nate started the next part of our plan, and so on and so forth, everyone in the room was too shocked to do a thing. I then walked up to the teachers' table and push the plats and food off the table. Mike and Joe's face were bright red. I then walked over to the steps a disappeared.

I find my way to the P&E barn. Once I walked in, I saw everyone on the floor laughing their eyes out. I joined them. Soon we were laughing so hard we couldn't breathe. After a while of lying there, we heard them coming and started to fight each other. You know like for randori.

"I cannot believe you would do something like that to us." Mike yelled at us when he opened the door. "Scratch that. I can't believe that you guys would come up with something like that."

"Why thank you! Some do say I'm too smart for my age, so i guess that means that I don't have to go to Uncle Joey's class anymore." I said with a satisfied smile.

"In your dreams missy!" Abby said from behind me making me jump a little, but not like I'm ever going to admit that to anyone. That is how the rest of the night and next morning went. Me thinking that I'm the most smartest person in the world and everyone disagreeing with me…

~Time Skip~

**Right before Mr. Solomon's class. The conversation is going to look like a script so for Cam it will be C, Zach-Z, Bex-B, Macey-M, Grant-G, Kenzie-K, Dylan-D, Alex-A, Nate-N, and Joe-J. **

***A&K Enter Mr. Solomon's classroom***

**Random Boy (RB):** Hey sexy

**K: **Do you want kids?

**RB: **Your kids ***Winks***

**K:** So NO? ***Crakes knuckles***

**A: **Down girl

**K: **But Ally

**A: **No

**K: **You never let me have any fun

***A&K Sits at a desk***

**A: **Your fun involves blowing up Russia

**K: **It's to freaking big to be allowed!

***J walks in chuckling***

**A: **But we've had a lot of good times in Russia

**K: **But-but-but, it takes so long to drive!

**N: **You know, we can get a private jet?

**K: **But I like driving

**D: **Except you aren't allowed to drive cross country again

**K: **Czechoslovakia was an accident! And was not my fault!

**N: **Than whose was it?

**K: **The person behind us!

**A: **Uh, no, just no

**K: **Well, your Mom!

**A: *Fake sobs* **My Mom was taken by you-know-who.

**K: *Gasp* **Your Mom was taken by Voldemort! We must warn-

***At the same time***

**K: **Fred

**A: **Draco

**M: **Charlie

***A few seconds later***

**B: **Taylor Laughtner!

***Turn to each other***

**A/B/K/M: **What?

**C: **You're being annoying! Joey makes the STOP!

***at the same time***

**A/B/K/M: **Shhhhhh!

***in the background***

**J: **Don't call me that!

**C: **Hmph

**B: **Don't we mean Harry, cuz, I mean he's so attractive without a shirt in the last movie.

**A/B/K/M: *Gagging noises***

**M: **Ron?

**K: **Ew! No! Why?

***M shrugs***

**B: **TAYLOR LAUGHTNER!

**A/B/K/M: **Yes!

**G: **What about me?

**A: **Sorry hun, your no movie start.

**B: **It's ok, I chose you over Taylor…unless I meet him

**G: **Hey!

**B: **I'm just kidding!

**N: **What about me?

**A: **You don't have a bad side, every actor needs a bad side. Your looks are too symmetrical.

**K: **Really Ally, his head is already bigger than a blimp!

**A: **What? No! NOT like that! He's your brother for goodness sakes!

**B/K/M: **Mhmmm

**D: **What about me?

**K: **Sure, yeah whatever

***D smirks***

**J: **Alright girls-

***Hits desk with hands *A: **But Tigger stole my blanket!

**K: **Well Piglet stole my pillow!

**M: **What's more important, a blanket or a pillow?

**A: **Blanket!

**K: **Pillow!

**A: **Why do you think a pillow is more important than a blanket?

**K: **Why do you think a blanket is more important than a pillow?

**A: **Well, Tigger's cuter!

**K: **Nuhuh! Piglet is cuter!

**M: **Now, now girls, everyone knows Eeyore is the cutest.

**A/B/K/M:** Yeah…

***K flips hair and sees her younger sister Salena& freezes* K: **Uncle Joe

**J: **Kenny, you've only used those eyes three times on me. Get me to get you a pony, trying to come along on a mission, and asking to blow up Russia to high heavens. Two of the three worked. What do you want?

***A&K walk up to his desk***

**K: **Lea's here

***J looks out the door, Lea waves* J: **Go

**A: **Unc-

**J: **Go

**D: **Can I go?

**N: **Yeah me too?

**J: **No

**D/N: ** Why?

**J: **Al is my favorite goddaughter

**K: **LIAR!

**J: ** Niece?

**C: **Hey! Uncle Joey!

**J: **Don't call me that!

**A: *Comes back and runs up and hugs J while still hugging him, saying in a little kids voice* **Uncle Joey! HI! ***In normal voice* **I want ice cream! And Coffee! I hate coffee! I had coffee this morning!

**J: **Anything with the coffee?

**A: **Nope! ***Serious tone looks J in the eyes* **Do you think the kitchen has cookies?

**D: **Okay, who gave her the coffee?

**M *Clears throat and scratches head while looking at the floor***

**N: **Macey! Last time they both had coffee they tried to blow up Russia!

**D: **Not only that, we were in Iceland!

**A/K: **And you should have let us!

**D/N: **NO!

**A/K: **But-but-but- IT'S TOO BIG!

**L: **Alright why did my sister and her best friend have coffee?

**B/M: *Try to sneak away nut L stops them* **Hi I'm Bex/Hi I'm Macey!

**L: **Do you know what happened that last time they had coffee?

**B: **Yeah…wait what are you doing here? Are you her older sister?

**L: ** NO I'm her younger sis. And umm…well…you see…um…

* * *

**Yeah i know a little cliffy...so PM me if you know the song i had stuck in my head. i'm going to have a chapter full of music, so if you want your favorite song in my upcoming chapter review or PM me! Also say who you want to sing it. i will not do a song that has any bad words! i hope you liked it :)**


	7. She did What Now

**Hey all I'm back! :) I've been really busy with school, and all of that fun stuff. Any way I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! WARNGING! IF YOU LOVE ZAMMIE AND ALL OF THAT DO NOT READ THIS CAHPTER! AND PLEASE DONT SEND ME ANY HATE MAIL, I'M A HUMAN, AND I HAVE FEELINGS! enjoy, those who do read this :p**

* * *

**Chapter 7~She did What Now**

**Alex POV**

** (A/N So some of you might be confused on what is happening, so I'm going to sum up some the confusing parts****. So Alex and Dylan's parents were captured by Mackenzie, one of their best friends and Dylan's girlfriend, so they ran. Joe is their godfather and uncle, on their father's side, he is married to Abby (Cammie's aunt). Mike is their uncle on their mom's side, he is the head master of Blackthorn. They are all at Blackthorn, all of the junior class from Gallagher. Kenzie and Nate are old family friends. Kenzie has been staying with Nate's family ever since she found out that her family has evil. She has a little sister, Slean or Lea, which was taken away from her family, and did not know that they were spies. That is what they all thought, but she showed up at Blackthorn one after noon. She found out who her real family was, and came to be with her sister. Mackenzie's nicknames are-Kenz, Kenzie, Zeze, and Kenny. Alexandra's nicknames are- Ally, Al, and Alex. Ok I hope that clears up everything, but if there is anything you need just let me know. :D now onto the story)**

It'd been two days since we pulled our prank on Joe and Mike, and I still laugh every time I see it, so we might have had Bex, Liz, and Macey video tape it…it's been all fun and games the whole time we've been here, but today I feel like I don't know…oh I know imagine being duck taped to a chair, and then being sprayed in the face with Windex, and being kick and punched until you cried, and you don't ever cry now multiply it by 100. That is how I feel. I'm not going to get up today, not ever. "Hey…Alex…Wakey wakey eggs and bacey…Alex! Get! Your! Lazy! Butt! Up! Now!" Kenzie whispered/yelled in my ear.

"Go on I'll be out there in a few." I said slowly getting up. I heard the door close, and fell back onto the bed. I couldn't move. I must have lost track of time or Liz just got really early cause she got up while I was still laying there. I heard her get up and walk into the shower. Soon she turned on the water. I was about to get up and leave, when I heard Sweet "Nothing" by Clavin Harris.

**You took my heart and you held it in your mouth**  
** And with a word all my love came rushing out**  
** And every whisper, it's the worst,**  
** Emptied out by a single word**  
** There is a hollow in me now**

** So I put my faith in something unknown**  
** I'm living on such sweet nothing**  
** But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold**  
** I'm living on such sweet nothing**

** And it's hard to learn**  
** And it's hard to love**  
** When you're giving me such sweet nothing**  
** Sweet nothing, sweet nothing**  
** You're giving me such sweet nothing**

**_[Beat break]_**

** It isn't easy for me to let it go**  
** Cause I've swallowed every single word**  
** And every whisper, every sigh**  
** Eats away this heart of mine**  
** And there is a hollow in me now**

** So I put my faith in something unknown**  
** I'm living on such sweet nothing**  
** But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold**  
** I'm living on such sweet nothing**

** And it's hard to learn**  
** And it's hard to love**  
** When you're giving me such sweet nothing**  
** Sweet nothing, sweet nothing**  
** You're giving me such sweet nothing**

**_[Beat break]_**

** And it's not enough to tell me that you care**  
** When we both know the words are empty air**  
** You give me nothing**

** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**  
** Nothing**

**_[Beat break]_**

** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**

** Sweet nothing**

** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**  
** Uoooh**  
** Sweet nothing**

I think Liz was singing it. She has the sweetest voice. I finally got up and went to a passage way where I had all of my secret/ special belongings. When I saw the calendar my heart stopped, and I slid down to the floor. February 14. My parent's birthday.

I was numb at first, but after a while I got dressed in my running clothes, but instead of going out I just sat on my bed holding the locket my Mom gave me, itwas around my neck I haven't taken it off my brother put their wedding rings on a chain and wore it was a necklace. I had on Dad's hoddie he gave me.

I when everyone was coming in I left. I went to a passage way. I had no idea where my feet were taking me all I knew is that I wanted to run away. I heard some noise not far from where I was, so I kept walking but even quitter. Luckily for me it was my brother. "Dyl. What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Do you remember what today is?" He asked in the same voice. I just simply nodded my head. "What do we do? Should we go to class? Man I didn't go running today." he asked whipping his eyes.

"I'll go talk to Joe, and you get the room ready." I said as I stared to walk away. "Don't let anyone see you!" I concluded running off. I was running to the cafeteria. Breakfast had just started ten minutes ago, so yes that mean when I walk in there every one will be watching me.

I ran through the doors, and up to the teachers. It became deathly quiet in there, once I threw my arms around Joe. I heard some people whispered that I so dead and that I would be sent away. Blah, blah, blah. Joe Dylan and I have the day off. So I ran out, but had a little fun. I ran straight into a wall, but there was a door to a passage way, and I disappeared. Some of the students were yelling. I almost laughed.

We stayed in Dad's old room for the day. We watched movies and ate junk food, but I still felt like scrambled eggs. Around second block Kenzie came running in and pulled me into a tight hug. She wassaying who sorry she was the she forgot. Then she went over to Dylan sat with him. Ten seconds later Nate came in and gave Dylan a "man hug". Then he sat by me. After lunch Kenzie got Bex and Grant. Even while she was gone Nate stayed by my side. Once when we were watching a scary movie, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I was probable bright red, but who cares…it was dark. It wasn't until the afternoon when we got tired of sitting in the hungry…

"I'm hungry! I want ice cream!" someone yelled out, hey stop looking at me!

"That's nice to know." Dylan said back to me. What!? I'm hungry!

"Hey can someone go get the ice cream in our room?" I asked.

"Wait what did you say? You guys have a mini freezer in your room?" Grant asked with confusion and a little bit of anger.

"Yeah you don't have a mini freezer or fridge?" Bex asked just as confused.

"No!" Dylan almost yelled.

"Well that's what happens when Kenzie and I get hungry and we share a room." I said with a shrug. "Now Zeze will you do the honors of getting the ice cream?"

"I don't have an option do I?" she asked while getting up, and leaving.

**3****rd****Person POV**

Kenzie walked down to the room and saw Liz and Macey just sitting outside the door along the wall. She nodded at them, and opened the door. Right when Macey yelled at her "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why?" Kenzie said looking in. Then she saw it. Cammie was on her bed, with the blankets over her and someone else, and you could hear some noise coming from them. (Y'all can put two and two together). She shut the door and slid down the wall slowly. "How long?"

"Well I've been here for about an hour and Liz for an hour and a half." Macey said.

They sat there for about ten minutes when they heard a lot of noise coming from the hallway. "Where is Zeze? I want my chocolate chip ice cream!" Ally said.

"We know, we know!" Nate said laughing a little. "Kenz what are you doing?" he asked when they saw her by Liz and Macey.

"Well you see…um…."She did not really want to say anything out loud. Nate just rolled his eyes and went to the door followed by Bex, Grant, and Dylan. As soon as they opened up the door Kenzie yelled out "Don't go in there!" They all saw what was happening, and followed what Kenzie did. "How long?" Dylan asked.

"Well I've been here for an hour and a half, Macey an hour, and Kenzie ten minutes." Liz informed them.

"So what now none for you are going to get the ice cream? Why do I have to do everything myself?" Alex mumbled under her breath. She walked right into the room, went and got the ice cream. When she was leaving she saw that Cammie was in there, and started to greet her until she realized what she was doing. With that she ran out of the room covering her eyes.

"How could you even walk in there?" Bex asked with a shocked voice.

"I wanted ice cream." Alex responded and sat down.

"You never notice anything when it comes to relationships or guys liking people!" Kenzie said a-matter-of-a-factly.

"Yes I do!" Alex said stubbornly.

"Ok how many boys did you pass on your way here, and how many of them were checking you out?" Kenzie said with a smirk.

"Ten, and NO one would check me out, wait people check me out!?" She said shocked.

"Nate how many of them were checking her out?" Kenzie said still smirking.

"All of them." He said sounding like he wanted to hurt them all. Kenzie just smiled in satisfaction. Alex's eyes got big, and she hid under her huddie. After ten minutes Zach showed up and at the same time the door to the room opened and Cammie and Logan came out, they were still kissing and yeah.

"What they Heck!" Every one, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Kenzie, Dylan, Nate, and Zach, yelled and once. Cammie and Logan just kept walking on. "How lo-…"Zach started but was cut off by Liz. "Well I was here for an…"

"Almost two hours." Macey said. Zach slid down the wall and sighed.

"Wait is that Alex?" Zach asked pointing at the person under the huddie. "What is she doing?"

"That is an excellent question. Let's see." Nate said pulling off the huddie to find Alex sitting there with a spoon full of ice cream half way to her mouth. Every one stopped and looked at her. "And when were you planning on sharing with us?" Nate said grabbing the spoon out if her hand and eating it.

"When y'all got over the fact the Cam has been cheating on Zach for about, well the whole time we've been here." That was met with blank stares. Then the room exploded. "Hey stop! There is a simple solution." Alex said while standing up. "When she gets back we are going to tell her that we are kicking her out of our room, and then we have to burn all of the matrasses. While you guys do that I'm going to the P&E Bran." With that she stood up and grabbed Nate's arm and ran.

While Alex and Nate were working out, Cam came back to the room to find all of her possessions packed up and moved out. Plus her bad was on fire…along with all of the other beds. "What the heck are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Well no one wants to sleep on a bed that you did who knows what on, and they are kicking you out, and in case you haven't guessed were over" Zach said very upset. **(I mean really who wouldn't be?) **

"Why would you break up with me?" Cam said in a whiny voice.

"Why wouldn't he?" Macey came up and said "Oh, and next time you see Logan tell him were over."

**Alex POV**

Nate and I were working out, more like rock climbing…when Joe came in looking very mad. "Why is there smoke coming from your room!?" he yelled at me while I was in the middle of my warm up, a V5.

"Well if your roommate, did you-know-what on all of the beds, than wouldn't you burn the matrasses? Yes I think you would, so we're just doing that without any permission. What normal teens would do." I said while finishing the climb. Joe just sighed and left. I started on my next climb. I was about half way done when pain shot through my body, and I blacked out.

* * *

**I can not remember who wanted the song that I put in, but thank you to whoever you are! :) I hope y'all enjoyed! oh did I ever say who got the song right? Well if I didn't it was wittykittylizzie! :) please review if there is anything on your mind! :) or pm...what ever works for you! :)**


End file.
